Interstate 405 Dissects "Dear David Hogg"
Violette: Why hello everyone! Today, we will be listening to Lil Moni's new song "Dear David Hogg". William: This is gonna be great! David Hogg wanna show his ass like a baboon Now he's a hashtag, now he's a tattoo Andy: It's not possible to turn a human to a hashtag or a tattoo. Bill: This is actually a death threat. William: Thanks, Captain Obvious. Now he took my hoe and he flex it like some icey chains He gon' get raped, by the trees in the state of Maine Lucy: I don't remember David flexing Monika's wife. Violette: And last time I checked, trees didn't have penises! He gon' want gun control and whine like a baby I may torture you, and make you depress like Lil Tracy Bill: Who is Lil Tracy? Lucy: I don't know, but I heard he used to collab with Lil Peep! William: So because he collabs with an edgy rapper makes him depress too? Violette: This makes no sense! You want all AR-15 banned, all because of Parkland I should beat up, and take you to the harsh land Andy: Actually, the "harsh" lands can also be good. Read this article here. Your going to get haunted by Pennywise and float You want to brainwash kids, but I will not vote William: David didn't brainwash no kids! Bill: Your just mad because he and the young people are winning! My name is Lil Moni, and I am not a bitch When it comes to money, your poor and I'm rich Violette: In money, yes, but he's richer on the heart side than you are! Come here bitch, oh oh oh oh oh Choppa with a stock, and a dick, and a scope While I drink Coca Cola, all you drink is Faygo And you say your mom was killed, she was just a fake hoe Lucy: She stole the lines from Tay K! Bill: How do you get away with that? William: And David's mom was a "fake hoe"? Are you that desperate to get him to cry? He ran up with some hope and he ran off as a ghost Choppa with a stock, and a dick, and a scope She says she was sleep she say "Moni, now I'm woke" Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh I ain't playing, your gonna get shot up like JFK And if you diss back, it's your life that will decay Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh Andy: Tay K will be the one to shoot up Monika like JFK! William: Unless she got permission from Tay K, there is no way she will get away with this! Violette: And did we mention that she stole this beat from Playboi Carti? David you crazy Your racist like Jay Z Lucy: (mocking voice) Because Jay Z is a Trump supporter, I will accuse him and David as racist! Bill: And I thought William was the biggest jerk! William: HEY! I date my AR And we make out like the movie Amar Violette: I bet this is a reference to Tay K's "I Love My Choppa"! William: What is with the Tay K references with this song? Your actually gay So come to my house to play Andy: Say David Hogg was gay. In that case, don't you think he won't "play" with you because he is only into boys? You want some peace Your fanbase will decrease Violette: So Monika just threatened to kill off David Hogg's fanbase? Lucy: What a fucking bitch! I'm from New Jersey You ain't got nothing to worry Cause you'll be a dolphin And your life will be fallen Bill: Just because your from New Jersey doesn't mean you act tough! William: And how will you turn David to a dolphin? Lucy: Or bust a cap in his head, making him look like a dolphin! And you'll bow to me Then you'll be out to sea And if you wanna try me Your gonna have to fight me Violette: This is just ridiculous at this point. Andy: If Lil Moni is wondering why she is dying, this is why! He ran up with some hope and he ran off as a ghost Choppa with a stock, and a dick, and a scope She says she was sleep she say "Moni, now I'm woke" Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh I ain't playing, your gonna get shot up like JFK And if you diss back, it's your life that will decay Come here bitch, throat, oh oh oh oh William: (mocking voice) My name is Taymor, and I am going to sue Monika for stealing my lyrics! Violette: (mocking voice) And I'm Playboi, and I, too, will sue Monika for stealing my beats! Andy: Well that's it. Thoughts on the song? Bill: I thought Supreme and Can You Rap Faster Than Me? was bad, but they look good compared to this! Lucy: And Monika, why would you threaten to murder someone just because they're trying to get gun control in the United States? Violette: It's just ghetto! William: Well that's it for the video, guys. Bill: See you in the next one! Category:Fanfic Category:Interstate 405 Category:Interstate 405 Dissect Series